


Filterless

by acerbumdulce, DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, remrom - Freeform, romrem - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbumdulce/pseuds/acerbumdulce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Prompt: Remus' room is making everyone incapable of filtering their thoughts and Roman is being in there for five (5) seconds before hitting on his brother.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Filterless

Remus is incredibly excited to show Roman his room. They visited each others realms in the imagination but neither has seen the room of the other. “My home's your home,” Remus says, almost skipping into the middle when they enter. “No quip?” he askes because Roman's silence makes him a bit insecure. “I even tidied up for the occasion. So, what do you think?”

“I want to throw you down on your bed and ravish you,” Roman says like he just told someone how’s the weather outside.

“What?” Remus whips around, sure that he misheard that sentence. He must have. His own thoughts are always more intense when he’s in his room. 

“What?” Roman echoes confused. “I like the color of your bedclothes.”

“Ohh...” That makes more sense Remus thinks but can’t help the little twinge in his stomage. “Thank you.”

“It would look great against the color of your ass after I've slapped it red.” Remus almost stumbles over the pile of clothing on the floor after hearing that but manages to catch himself and looks back at his brother.

Roman's eyes are wide and only slowly he seems to realize what he’s actually saying. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that out loud! Usually I don't mention it when I’m thinking about fucking you; and it happens quite often,” Roman begins to ramble. His cheeks are turning red and now he’s panicking but can’t seem to stop. “Please don’t listen to anything I’m saying and forget that I want to suck your-" He slaps his hands over his mouth with so much force that it must’ve hurt.

It’s his room, Remus suddenly realizes, the same way he represents every though without a filter, his room seems to strip the filters of everyone who enters it.

“Sooo, Roman” Remus says with a grin and Romans eyes are getting wide with panic “Of all the times when you’ve stopped our fights in the middle of the most bloody and funny parts with some excuse, what were the real reasons? With details please.”

He starts to walk towards Roman, purposely swaying his hips and enjoying how his twin tries to stop his lips from forming words. “Remus, please.”

“Oh wait, let’s skip that” Remus continues, his chaotic mind already jumping ahead. “Name three kinks you have right now. My play box is well filled” he winks at Roman “but maybe you can surprise me.”

“I know I should leave” Roman groans out, not really struggling against the rooms influence any more “but I like where this is leading.”

“Don’t worry, dear brother” Remus husky voice whispers seductively into Romans ear “What happens in my room stays in my room. Unless you want to see how sturdy the kitchen table is, that is” he adds cheekily, and Roman can’t contain himself anymore. He captures Remus lips in a heated kiss. 

“God, I wonder if I could fuck you over the kitchen table using crofters as lube,” Roman gasps against the others lips.

He can feel Remus pressing himself tighter against him, clearly excited by the idea. “That would be … very sticky… “ Remus answers. "We'd have to …. stick together,” he giggled making Roman groan, exasperated. “I can’t believe you…” he starts but is interrupted by another kiss.

“I want to cover your whole body with virgin olive oil like a roman gladiator” Remus pants after they separate, “and slippery fuck you across the floors.”

“Not now” Roman growls. He picks Remus up and throws him on the bed. “First, I want to see if your blushing, reddened skin really looks as good with the color of your bedding as I’ve imagined.”

Note: It did look good. Roman checked thoroughly and experimented with different shades of red, for science of course. The Crofter's really was too sticky, and too risky because Logan kept investigating its mysterious disappearance. But the oil, nightmare as it was to clean up, proved to be really fun.


End file.
